


Blood in the Water

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [30]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Self-Harm, Wild Hunt, beta Triss Merigold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: I didn't want any of this.Blood in the WaterThe Exposure of a Weakness.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Blood in the Water

_“I’m going to Skellige with Yennefer,” Geralt had said. “You’ll be alright, poet. You have Zoltan, Priscilla, and Triss to fawn over you.”_

The bard sunk lower in the tub with a sigh, closing his eyes. He’d wanted to ask Geralt how long it would take - get something more specific than “not long” - but had decided that would only make it seem as though he was worried. Instead, he’d kept his mouth shut, and was now regretting the decision.

The heat felt good on his sore feet, offering him some sort of relief that didn’t come from a spell or magic potion.

He pushed himself up, fumbling for the bathing supplies. _Soap. A cloth. A razor_.

Dandelion lifted the razor, staring at his reflection in the smooth metal. He looked horrid, his hair a mess on top of his head and his eyes

_Sickly._

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

He’d been able to hold himself together for a short while, as long as Geralt had been there. It hadn’t been fair to put any more stress on his friend, not when he already had Ciri to worry about. So he’d put on a brave face, something he was good at. After all, he’d been trained at Oxenfurt.

But then Geralt had left.

And he was alone with Zoltan, a wounded Priscilla, and Triss Merigold.

_My fault._

The razor slipped out of his hand, falling into the tub with a splash. He scrambled for it frantically, cutting his hand as he grabbed it under the water. “Shit!”

He tossed the razor aside and studied his hand. Blood trickled down his fingers, dripping into the bathwater.

_Blood._

_Pain._

Slowly he stepped out of the water and picked up the razor.

* * *

Triss rested her hand on the door. She wanted to talk to the poet without Geralt, to get a better feel for his condition when he wasn’t trying to soothe the Witcher’s concerns. She hadn’t meant to wait until the Witcher had actually left, but he’d hovered over him so long she hadn’t had an option.

She pushed the door open and entered, “Dandelion?” she called. “It’s only me.”

She rounded the corner, around the screen that blocked the tub off from the rest of the room.

Dandelion was holding a razor against his wrist. Already, lines of red marked his pale skin.

Triss raced forward, grabbing the razor and throwing it as far as she could. It clattered over the tile floor.

She opened her mouth to shout for help, only to have Dandelion grab her shirt.

“Don’t tell Geralt,” Dandelion begged. “Please, Triss- don’t- he’ll worry-“

She looked down at where he was holding her. Blood dripped onto her shirt.

“Please,” said the poet again. “Help me.”

Triss pulled him into a hug, not knowing what else to do. “I’m here, Dandelion,” she whispered as he sobbed into her shoulder.

“I didn't want any of this,” he sobbed. 

She didn’t know what to say, only pulling the soaking wet poet closer and letting him cling to her. _Geralt will be back soon_ , she told herself feircely. _He'll have Ciri and everything will be fine_. All she had to do was keep Dandelion alive until then.


End file.
